1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention concerns a plug-opening device for a sealed container and, more in particular, it relates to a plug-opening device For opening a sealing type plug having a plug-opening tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a vacuum blood sampling tube, an opening of which is sealed previously with a rubber plug having an aluminum foil, blood sampled from a human body is injected under sealed state by penetrating an injection needle through a rubber portion of the plug. Upon inspection, the plug of the vacuum sampling tube is opened for sampling a blood specimen.
By the way, since an utmost care has to be paid for the handling of tube plugs in order to prevent infectious disease, it has been demanded for the development of a plug-opening device capable of opening with no finger contact to a plug and various kinds of plug-opening devices have been proposed and put to practical use so far for an enforced type plug such as a rubber plug.
However, in a case of a sealing type plug employed for a vacuum blood sampling tube as described above, since the plug has to be opened by detaching the plug from the opening of the tube while gripping the, plug-opening tab, it is difficult to make the structure of the plug-opening device automatic and no effective plug-opening device regarding the plug of this sort has yet been developed at present.